Storing electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to store such electronic content. Unfortunately, such systems often work in harsh work environments. For example, airborne contaminants such as chlorides, sulfides and oxides often result in the growth of corrosion on critical components (especially those made out of copper).
While various systems have been utilized to determine the presence of airborne contaminants, such systems are often incapable of identifying the particular airborne contaminant (as opposed to just indicating that an airborne contaminant is present).